Nitro Hunter
by Mr.SoujiSeta
Summary: The bird-like creature known as Nitro hunts for anything that intrigues it. Things that seem to call to its curiousity. So why does this one "thing" leave Nitro wanting more. It musters the call to hunt. (I do not own Toriko or its characters).


To any readers that follow me or are new: there is an important notice on my profile. It's not bad news but something that you should know, things that are happening that would affect the speed of my stories.

 **Hehehe~ to both amazing guess who commented Feb. 16th & 17th thank you for the review. I am stocked that you like it~ I will work hard on the other stories! As for what happens to Komatsu ...well, let's say that stays with me. Muhahahahahahahahaha!**

* * *

Happy Valentine to you all! If it's too cold outside to do anything then cozy up with my first Toriko story.

Anyway enjoy~

-O.O-

The bird-like creature Nitro was one of a kind. Pathetic humans in the Gourmet World copied its image with frail metal things called "GT Robo".

Nitro was powerful, deadly in the eyes of everything it crossed paths with, feared and possessed a higher intelligence than humans. That fact alone put it on the higher end of the hierarchy.

As it wondered, Nitro had alwayed thought humans were weak. Frail enough to end without even trying. So why had this other creature it was following seemed different. Yes, this other was indeed weaker than the one traveling with him, but still. There was something that called to Nitro. So it followed after the two through the trek on Vegetable Sky.

It learned from watching the duo that the target he was searching for was the same they also seeked. Nitro had simply yearned the elusive **Onoze Herb** \- it is said that one bite can make you feel as though you have risen to heaven.

The blue haired human and the smaller human ventured, trial and error, found the herb. Peeling the leaves simultaneously reaching the plant's core. After the humans bite into the plant without ruining the herb, IT showed.

The blue haired human could assess the threat that was Nitro but could not do anything about it. They or more say he was beneath the creature's notice. Stalking over to said herb it took two bites at once, stunning the humans.

Turning slightly Nitro glanced curiously at the weakest of the three. Almost as if it was waiting for some sort of approval? Whatever it wanted did not happened so Nitro turned and left the area. Deep within it's mind it remembered seeing a slight pink glow from the human.

The second time Nitro saw the small human, Komatsu as the blue haired called him, was on top of a rugged mountain path. The small human was bright, even shinning in Nitro's view. The little human seemed content as he cooked a wild boar and vegetables. His actions brought life into the food. It could not for any reasoning find why a human radiate vividly with power. He glowed pink, again. That color intrigued it? Was Nitro curious? Whatever the feeling the creature wanted more from this human.

Wanting something that wasn't high quality food. Left his sences buzzing to hunt. To bad this human - Komatsu was not alone, would have made things ...better. Of course Nitro wasn't intimated by these hunters around the boy ...it was just ...no need. No need for him to act.

The four hunters (blue haired, multi-coloered, black and red) gathered in front of the small hunam. Protecting him from it. Understandable, after all Nitro was the biggest threat there. Surprisingly it did not lung forward. Did not attack, kill, take.

Fighting would not work out how Nitro wanted.

Sparing one last glace at the protected boy Nitro disappeared.

The third meeting happened in the Human World. More exactly in front of a human place that smelled of Komatsu and plenty of food. A restaurant. Recently, Nitro had stalked and learned that this human place was frequented by Komatsu.

It's presence attracted attention. Humans ran in all directions and a team of hunters lined ready. Komatsu once again protected from its sight with four Gourmet Hunters tensing. Turning slightly Nitro saw some old faces belonging to Knocking Master Jirou and Setsuno. Everyone tense but ready if a fight broke out.

Everyone just hoping Nitro leave.

Extending it's arm they tensed, pointing it's finger they tensed further. Komatsu noticed first leaving the rest to catch on. What Nitro was pointing at - WHO it was pointing at, none other than Komatsu himself.

Komatsu was its sole attention and it spared no one else a glace. Stooping to the ground and frightening the human Nitro planted something on the ground ...disappearing.

The object on the groud was a box. Inside lie a flowery rose that smelled of sweet citrus. The rose was a special red rose called the **Ruby Floret** \- a rose of deep blood red coloring with the note of tangy grape fruit.

Since that incident Komatsu has been under the watchful eye of the four Heavely Kings. No matter where the chef needed to go they followed. If one or all the kings left for a mission the chef followed.

Funny thing about added "security" was that only worked to deter those from their objective. It would not stop Nitro and it did not.

Several times (unknowing) to the knigs, Nitro was there. Toriko's territory, Coco's territory, Sani's territory, near Zebra's, near Komatsu's territory, the restaurant, missions, etc. Nothing Prohibitted this creature, er ...stalker.

Finally everthing seemed to stop. No Nitro, no paranoia, it was as if Komatsu could breathe again. As strange as their encounters were Nitro didn't really do anything bad. Just scare people to death.

Three long months came and gone. Three long months of waiting at it's end. Nitro acted.

Komatsu came home from a long tiring shift, wanting to relax and sleep. As the chef made it into his kitchen something inside told him to run. To listen to the instinct blaring at the back of his head. He knew this feeling, oh he knew it alright. If only Komatsu had listened to it instead of turning around.

Because only then did the young chef see ...his "guest", Nitro.

End.

* * *

Nitro always get what it wants.

So how was my first Toriko story? I know there wasn't any Nitro x Komatsu fanfic out there and that bugged me. Alot. As much as I've read through the Kings x Komatsu stories, I always want more ...and so I am making it my mission. More Heavenly Kings, Starjun, Midora, um, Livebearer, with Komatsu.


End file.
